The demand for radiant energy collectors is increasing rapidly because of solar energy applications and advancements in radio communications technology. In the past, reflective type collectors have been constructed of materials which are relatively heavy and/or expensive from a manufacturing standpoint.
For example, others in the past have resorted to a collector construction which employs a sandwiched composite including an outer concave sheet of glass. The use of a glass cover is not only expensive but renders the collector vulnerable to breakage or damage, particularly when exposed to an out-of-doors environment. Glass covers are also subject to breakage during the manufacturing operation and result in a collector which is relatively heavy.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need in the art for a low cost, lightweight radiant energy collector which obviates each of the disadvantages discussed above.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for collecting radiant energy which may be used in either solar or radio receiver applications which is exceptionally lightweight and not subject to breakage or damage, even when subjected to harsh environments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collector of the type described above which includes an inexpensive thermoplastic outer cover which is transparent to the wavelengths to be collected.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a collector of the type described immediately above which includes a layer of reflective metallization thereon which is substantially free of blushing and is therefore highly reflective.
These, and further objects of the invention will be made clear or will become apparent during the course of a detailed description of the invention set out below.